


Wally West really likes thunderstorms

by IRL_Robin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Robin/pseuds/IRL_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West just really likes thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally West really likes thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my Tumblr for months. I just now posted it here lol. I still writing JDBB chapter 2, don't know when it will be up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hopeful soon !

Wally West really likes thunderstorms. He doesn’t know why, he just loves hearing the thunder and lightning from his window at night. Hearing the raindrops hit his window helps him calm down and fall asleep. He enjoyed the unexpected light show that it bought. It never bothered him if he got in the storm. Rain drop failing on his face as tilted his head upward to the sky, allowing for his red hair to be soaked and always with a smile. 

Dick Grayson doesn’t like thunderstorms.Dick doesn’t understand why he liked thunderstorms, even after Wally’s passing. Everyone always contacted thunderstorms with being gloomy rather than some to be happy about. Dick found the thunder to make him quite anxious. The lightning didn’t really add to his grievances. Getting caught in the rain was frustrating, especially being crime fighting vigilante.  
One unsuccessful night, Dick was sitting his apartment. Three cracked ribs and black eye wasn’t really abnormal for a vigilante. He felt like a bum. Nothing went as a according to plan tonight. He just wanted some silence but can’t even have that ether ! Bludhaven has been caught in a Storm for what felt like ages.  
Suddenly, he heard knocking. He wasn’t really prepared for any guests for the night. Maybe it was Barbara or Tim checking up on him he thought. Dick quickly approached door as the unexpected guest keep knocking furiously. Once Dick finally open the door, he finally had a reason to like thunderstorms. He had someone else to like them with. 

Wally West and Dick Grayson really like thunderstorms.


End file.
